


One Little Bite

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (a good witch, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, POV Nicole, Witch Waverly, not like Constance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Waverly wants Halloween to be as much fun as possible for everyone, and for everyone to make it out unharmed. So it's perfectly reasonable to ask her girlfriend to be her guinea pig.‘Oh my god! I did it!’ Nicole looks up just in time to catch Waverly when she throws herself on the couch. Waverly makes herself comfortable by folding her legs under her, her knees pressing against Nicole’s thigh, her hands hidden behind her back.‘Well, I think I did.’ Waverly’s excited smile falters a little.‘I’m sure you did do it,’ Nicole assures her, muting the television and turning towards her girlfriend. ‘What is this about exactly?’(For Day 6 of my 13 Days of Halloween)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Oh my god! I did it!’

Nicole looks up just in time to catch Waverly when she throws herself on the couch. Waverly makes herself comfortable by folding her legs under her, her knees pressing against Nicole’s thigh, her hands hidden behind her back.

‘Well, I think I did.’ Waverly’s excited smile falters a little.

‘I’m sure you did do it,’ Nicole assures her, muting the television and turning towards her girlfriend. ‘What is this about exactly?’

‘You know how I’ve been trying to add an anti-allergy spell to the anti-cavity and anti-tummy ache spell in our Halloween candy for trick-or-treating?’

‘Yes…’ Nicole has an idea of where this is going.

‘And how they’ve always failed because they either didn’t work right or made the candy taste gross?’

‘Yes…’

‘I think I got it right!’ Waverly’s excitement comes in full force when she pulls her hands from behind her back.

‘Is that why you’re holding a Snicker’s bar and my EpiPen?’ Nicole asks, leaning away.

‘Yep!’

‘What if it doesn’t work and my allergy kicks in?’

‘That’s what the EpiPen is for, of course’ Waverly says. ‘I would never let you get hurt.’

‘But you’re willing to use me as a guinea pig?’

‘It’s for a good cause. And I don’t have anyone else to test it on. Wynonna and Gus aren’t allergic to any foods, and nobody else who knows I’m a witch is human. So that leaves you,’ Waverly finishes. She holds the Snickers bar in front of Nicole’s face, wiggling it like it’s a tasty treat and not potentially lethal.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this again.’

Waverly nods encouragingly, holding the EpiPen over Nicole’s thigh, finger at the ready to flick the blue cap off.

‘Here goes nothing,’ Nicole mutters, and takes a bite.

She’s never liked the taste of peanuts, probably a consequence of its ability to kill her. Chewing slowly, she concentrates on any signs of her allergy kicking in. She swallows, then takes another bite. So far, nothing’s happening.

‘This should be enough, right?’ she asks, handing the candy back to Waverly.

‘It should be. You feel anything?’

‘Nothing.’

‘That’s great. That’s amazing!’ Waverly cheers, and plants an excited kiss on Nicole’s cheek. ‘Maybe we should wait for a bit, though, make sure that it really works.’

They spend the next couple hours watching Halloween movies. Waverly makes sure to stay close to Nicole. Even when Nicole goes to the bathroom, Waverly stands right outside the door in case she needs to rush in and safe her from the peanuts. They order dinner, eat, do the dishes, and still there are no signs of Nicole’s allergy.

‘I think it’s safe to say it works,’ Nicole says, putting the last of the plates in the cupboard. ‘But I’m not sure you should use it.’

‘Why not? What if a child eats the wrong kind of candy tomorrow during trick-or-treating and ends up in the hospital? Or dies? What if that happens on our street, while I could’ve prevented that?’ Waverly protests.

‘That’s not your job, honey, it’s their parents’. And what if you use it tomorrow, someone eats something they’re allergic to and nothing happens?’

‘That’s the point!’

‘What if the parents and the kid think their allergy is gone and they eat the candy again? But this time they do have a reaction.’

Waverly sits down at the kitchen table, a disappointed look on her face. ‘I didn’t think of that. But I can’t just… _do nothing_.’

‘I know that’s hard for you,’ Nicole says, sitting down next to Waverly and grabbing her hand.

Waverly scoots her chair closer and rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

‘What if I use the spell where you had the first symptoms for a really long time?’

‘You mean the one that made my throat itchy for three hours?’

‘That way, there will be more than enough time for them to be treated, even on a night as busy as Halloween,’ Waverly explains, looking up at Nicole with big questioning eyes.

‘Wasn’t that also the one that made everything taste like pineapple for like a week after?’

‘Oh. Right,’ Waverly sighs, deflating.

‘How about this, I’ll make sure that everyone at the station who works Halloween knows what to do if someone has an allergic reaction, and I’ll ask Nedley if we can make flyers on how to practice safe trick-or-treating. You can help write them and distribute them,’ Nicole offers.

Waverly perks up a little at the idea, and Nicole can see the wheels in her head have already started turning, trying to figure out how to put as much information in as few words as possible.

‘So the Muggle way it is,’ Waverly agrees with only a trace of disappointment in her voice. ‘Now, since you’re not working on Halloween this year, we need to talk costumes. You are not allowed to be a cop.’

‘But it would be ironic!’

‘No, it would be sad. You can be anything you want to be, and you’d still choose cop,’ Waverly sighs.

‘I like being a cop, and I’m very good at it. Fine,’ Nicole agrees under the pressure of Waverly’s unimpressed look, ‘but you can’t go as a witch.’

‘I wasn’t planning on it. Come on, I already have an idea for a great couples costume,’ Waverly says, pulling Nicole out of her chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
